The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 70
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 70: Lapsum tempestatis Oschatzia Patricia looked up to see she was in front of Blitzkrieg, not Storm Mantis. This time, there was no gaping hole in Blitzkrieg's chest. Blitzkrieg aimed one of his machine guns at Patricia. "Aaron!", she shouted, turning around. "Now!" "God Slayer Яeborn!" [CHAPTER 70: ''LAPSUM TEMPESTATIS OSCHATZIA]'' The attack was so large and moved so fast that Blitzkrieg had no time to dodge, hitting him dead-on and completely destroying his stomach. Indestructible Aluminum plates were sent flying several meters as Blitzkrieg fell on the ground as Storm Mantis. "Damn it!", Storm Mantis shouted, slowly getting up. "That attack was more powerful than I am!" Patricia, now in her Embodiment of Darkness form, ran to Storm Mantis screaming with her fist in front of her. She impaled him through the chest with her fist, and Storm Mantis gave a look of surprise. She removed her fist and backed away. Storm Mantis coughed up blood onto her face. "Patricia!", Aaron shouted. "Duck!" Patricia crouched down onto the ground, her hands over her head. "Thunder Cannon Яeborn!" The blast came out of Aaron's hands. Storm Mantis could tell that part of Aaron's body was slowly becoming black. He was using his own body to attack Storm Mantis. Storm Mantis tried to dodge, but found that he couldn't move anything. "No!", he said. "I... I am immobile! I cannot dodge!" The attack hit Storm Mantis dead center, knocking him onto the ground and sending metal plates everywhere. "Did it work?", Patricia asked, getting up. "Damn it!", Storm Mantis shouted. "I cannot move!" Storm Mantis started to swell. "Oh, well!", Storm Mantis said. "You have succeeded in destroying my spark, meaning my body will explode! The explosion will surely level the city!" "Aaron!", Patricia shouted. "He'll blow up the city!" "Then we need to get him up!", Aaron shouted, running over to Storm Mantis' body, which by now had swollen to twice its usual size. Aaron tried to pick Storm Mantis up, but he was really heavy! "Everybody, help me, goddamn it!", Aaron shouted. The other elementals ran to help pick up Storm Mantis, who was only getting heavier with each passing second. Eventually, they succeeded, and they threw him into the air. "God Slayer Яeborn!" The attack came swiftly out of Aaron's hands, launching Storm Mantis into the air. Storm Mantis exploded, creating a massive mushroom cloud out of lightning (Thunder Mushroom Cloud). Within seconds, it enveloped the city. "Lightning Rod!" All of said electricity went into Aaron's body. The parts that were black became blue again. "He's dead.", Aaron said. "Thank God." Aaron fell on his back, reverting back to his normal form. He was asleep. "Hey!", Hunter said. "Aaron!" "Leave him alone.", Patricia said. "He needs this." ~*~*~*~* Four weeks had passed. It was snowing in the graveyard. Aaron stared down at the headstone by Amy's grave, wearing a trench coat and smoking a pipe. "You know...", Hunter said, walking up to him, "...there are better ways to spend your Christmas." "I know.", Aaron said. "It's just that... I miss her." "And what about that?", Hunter asked, pointing to the pipe. "Amy was bugging me to quit.", Aaron said. "Every day she'd go... 'You need to stop smoking. Aren't you concerned for our future children?'... And I'd respond... 'I've got too many health problems to breed.'... And that would shut her up." "Whatever suits you best.", Hunter said, walking back to his car. He got back in, where Alice was sitting in the passenger seat. "Is he going to come to our Christmas party?", she asked. "I highly doubt it.", Hunter said. "Now, you can either stay here, or you can go with me." Alice ran out the door. "Fine.", Hunter said, driving away. Alice walked over to Aaron, and stood beside him. After several seconds, she hugged him. Aaron waited for several seconds to give her a one-armed hug. They began to walk away before Aaron began to fly. ~*~*~*~* "Where is Aaron?", Kevin asked. "He's probably at the graveyard again.", Derick said. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Aaron and Alice, their clothes covered in snow. There was no pipe in Aaron's mouth. "You're here!", Derick said. Alice gave a small laugh. ~*~*~*~* Hunter was driving along the snowy road, his windshield wipers wiping away every flake of snow. Suddenly, he saw a faint light on the ground. It was Aaron's pipe, still lit, sitting there unattended in the snowy grass. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff